39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cahill Files: The Submarine Job
The Cahill Files: The Submarine Job is the second book in the Cahill Files series. It was first released on June 5th 2012 as an e-book only. However, it is available in print in Spymasters . Description Fourteen-year-old Fiske Cahill thinks he’s safe when he hides away on the world’s first nuclear submarine...until he realizes there’s a Vesper on board. It comes with Card 452: The Stowaway which is unlocked with the code submarine1. Story Connecticut, 1955 It all started when Fiske Cahill got bullied by Eric Landry and his gang, shoving his head into a toilet. Outside, when Fiske is going home from campus, the secretary delivers him a telegram from Grace. Once realizing that Grace is in danger, Fiske decides to leave immediately. The headmaster isn't available, so Fiske goes to his dorm to think of some way to escape. But in reality, the secretary is a Vesper, and she's lying about the headmaster's meeting. Fiske escapes through his dorm room and uses someone's bicycle to make his way to the airport. The secretary is waiting in the middle of the road, persuading him not to go, but Fiske gets away from her. At the airport with Pete, he blasts off into the air. At the Willard Hotel in Washington D.C., Fiske meets up with Grace. She has a very risky plan for Fiske: keep the ring safe for a few days and send it to a safe place, while being disguised as the grandson of Admiral King on the USS Nautilus, a nuclear submarine. After he's safe in San Juan, he should wait for Grace to give the ring back to her. At first, Fiske rejects the plan, but he's the only hope, so he accepts. On May 10, 1955, Fiske boards the submarine with Lieutenant Herman Oppowitz who will be his seafather during the trip. Fiske places his things in his suite. He has a new friend, George Carmel, and works in the torpedo room with Ralph Kane. Later on, the sub moves, and Fiske begins his life on the submarine. That night, his bunk is ransacked. He knows someone is after him. The ring is hidden in Fiske's suit. Second casualties, when Fiske and Ralph find trouble in the torpedo room, the light goes out. Fiske is on the stairs, so he has to stay. Ralph uses it as an opportunity to attack him as Ralph was the one who locked the door. When Oppowitz goes in, he asks what happened. Fiske said Ralph attacked him, but Ralph said he was protecting himself. Oppowitz believes Kane to be a good man. The next thing you know, George Carmel is attacked. George stated Kane attacked him, for being close to Fiske. So, Kane is asked to head for the XO's office for futher questioning. The news about Kane's act spreads among the sailors. The trip to Puerto Rico almost ends, and Fiske wants to see Oppowitz. By the time he reaches the officer's bunker, the officer is already dead, electrocuted. He is scared, tell the news to the commander and George. Then, Fiske goes to confront Ralph. Now, he thinks Ralph is a Vesper, and he told Oppowitz is dead. But, Ralph has no idea about that. Someone who should be in MIT or Harvard, but instead choose to work in the sub, is a Vesper. And that's.... George. He confronts Fiske and Ralph. Fiske and George go on the chase. Later on, Ralph ran on Fiske. He said he was accused of hitting George, so that will make Fiske believe Ralph is a Vesper. The chase back then make the reactor unstable, and the boat might blow up. Soon, there's news that the reactor is stable. Fiske tells Ralph that he is in the sub because he is hiding, and he wants to get off the sub before George kills him and takes the ring. Ralph helps Fiske to escape, but George was there. Another shocking truth: Ralph is a Vesper. After much confusion, Ralph makes George and Fiske get tossed out of the sub. Fiske survives, but George doesn't. He accomplishes the mission, but still feels sorry about Lieutenant Oppowitz's death. Soon after, Fiske goes back to school. He receives a package from Ralph Kane: a pin for serving the Navy and a letter from himself. Ralph wasn't a Vesper after all. Category:E-books Category:Books by Clifford Riley Category:The Cahill Files books Category:The Cahill Files Category:The 39 Clues Category:The 39 Clues series